1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to a dynamic task management system and method for data parallel processing on a multi-core system that may dynamically manage parallel tasks to fully utilize available cores in order to reduce processing time while maintaining a stable Quality of Service (QoS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a conventional single-core system using a single processor has problems such as a limitation in increasing a clock speed and power issues, a multi-core system using multiple processors is being used instead of the conventional single-core system.
Changes due to hardware limitations of the conventional single-core system inevitably cause changes in software. Since conventional software is based on a single-core system, advantages such as improvement of performance that can be obtained in a multi-core system cannot be expected. This is because the single-core structure is completely different that the multi-core structure.
Accordingly, an important goal in a multi-core system is to develop clear software geared towards utilizing the performance and flexibility provided by multi-core systems while managing the complexity of a multi-core processor program.
Recently, to fully exhibit performance of the multi-core system, research is being actively performed on software for the multi-core system such as an Operating System (OS) for a multi-core, a parallel programming model enabling parallel processing, a dynamic execution environment, and the like.